


My Brave... Little Soldier?

by Iamacarrot



Series: Eddsworld. Just because [2]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Apology hugs, He just doesn't want him to leave again, M/M, Matt still doesn't trust Tord, Post-Canon, Somewhat angsty TordMatt, but - Freeform, eh, mentioned betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: "Shut up! I'm not one of your stupid lackeys! I never will be! So keep your pet name and get the hell away from me!"Matt panted as he began walking away, Tom and Edd waiting in front of them. However, Tord grabbed his arm before he could leave."What do you want from me?!" Matt screamed, tears rushing from his eyes."I want you to love me like I love you! Please! I meant what I said...! You truly are, my Bravest... Little Soldier..."





	My Brave... Little Soldier?

Matt hummed, looking around and smiling, admiring his new apartment. "It's perfect!!" he exclaimed. "It's full of nothing more than pictures of you, you dunce." Tom pointed out. "I know! Isn't it beautiful?" Matt sighed, eyes shining. "Tell yourself what you need to, bud." Tom sighed, a slight chuckle hidden behind it. "Anyways it's, like, Nine at night, why are we-" "Hey guys! We just got a letter!" Edd announced. "I wonder who it's from!" Matt shouted in a sing song-y voice.

"Is that a new thing you guys have started doing, or am I just THAT oblivious?" Tom asked. "No. It's new." Matt assured. "It's not signed." Edd added, to which Matt replied with an exaggerated gasp. "Why are you so excited today?" Tom asked Matt. "It's just a good day! Nothing could ruin it!" Matt yelled, his happy demeanour slightly faltering when Edd growled. "Yeah, well, I bet THIS will..." Edd said scornfully, throwing the letter onto the floor.

Tom picked the letter up, hissing and moving to rip the paper apart. "Wait! Have you guys even read a word? You just pick it up, look at it for like, five seconds, and get mad!" Matt inquired, retrieving the letter. "Matt! No!" Edd shouted, backing up, along with Tom, as Matt eyed the letter.

'Hello, my dear acquaintances. It is of utmost importance that this letter is read only by you. I wish to apologize greatly for my behaviours in the recent years. I know you must loathe me greatly, and I cannot apologize enough. I understand he may not want to think of me, though, I must know... How is my Brave Little Soldier doing?-'

Matt dropped the paper onto the floor, placing his hands in his pockets and walking out, without a word. Tom and Edd looked at each other, a mixture of horror and concern on both of their faces as they both rushed after Matt. "Matt! Please! You don't have to do anything! He's gone!" Edd shouted. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Matt screeched, turning into a bat and flying off quickly.

"How and WHY do we keep forgetting he's a vampire?" Tom asked. Edd sighed, looking up at the sky and hoping that Matt would return soon.  
~~~  
Two hours passed, and, like magic, Matt came flying through Edd's window, which was opened in case Matt did return that night. "Are you feeling better?" Edd asked. Matt returned to his human form, eyes red and puffy, obviously from his profuse crying. "How can I feel better? He KNOWS I could never possibly want anything more to do with him, and he has the gull to ask about me!!!!" Matt shouted, fangs protruding from his mouth.

"Matt! Calm down! Breathe!" Edd instructed, taking deep breaths, along with Matt, to calm the man down. 

Matt groaned, sharp ears flickering in anxiousness. "We... uh... we, read the rest of the note." Edd hummed, scrunching down and lowering his head in a somewhat submissive bow as Matt's eyes turned bright red and he hissed at the other.

Matt cooled down about two minutes later. "What did he say?" Matt asked.

"He said that, he knows that he'd caused us trouble, and that he wanted to make it up to us. He's... going to try to find us..." Edd whispered. Matt said nothing, claws sheathing and unsheathing in what seemed to be panic. "It's okay though! There's no way he could know where we live now!" Edd assured unconvincingly. "Edd, he's a dictator. He has spies. He could easily find us." Matt replied, standing up and moving towards the door. "Are you not hungry?" Edd asked.

Matt shot an unimpressed, but playful, look towards Edd. "Oh... right. Heh." Edd chuckled.

Matt smiled lightly, saying goodnight to Edd and leaving, moving towards his own room. "Hey Matt." Tom yawned, poking his head out of his room door. "Hey Tom." Matt replied. "You alright?" Tom asked. Matt nodded, watching Tom nod back and disappear into his respective room, Matt doing the same. Damn. This was going to be a shitty few days. Matt just knew it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yawning, Matt screeched as he awoke to his friends staring at him. "What is WRONG with you two?!" Matt laughed, his happy demeanour having returned.

Tom and Edd ran out of Matt's room, allowing him to get ready and exit his room. "We're gonna do some stupid shit!" Tom shouted. "Yeah!" Matt shouted back. "We're gonna have so much FUN!" Edd added. "YEAH!" Matt replied. "WE... might also have Tord following us around..." both males whispered, Edd sporting a sad and apologetic look, while Tom sported an uninterested, but slightly concerned look.

"YEA- Wait, what?" Matt asked. "He found us last night. He told me and Tom not to tell, but, you're our friend! We didn't want him scaring you!" Edd explained. Matt's eye twitched. "Please don't be mad." Edd pleaded. "Where is he?" Matt asked, a bit too calmly.

Edd and Tom pointed to a house plant, which was, for whatever reason, cut in the exact shape of Tord. "I told you not to tell!" Tord shouted, his heavy, Norwegian accent booming as he fell from the ceiling. "That actually hurt." Tord groaned, standing up and wiping himself off. "It's good to see you again... Old-" "Don't, say another... word..." Matt hissed, pushing past Tord. "Little Soldier! Wait! Please!" Tord shouted, stopping straight in his tracks as Matt turned swiftly and suddenly, a harsh gust of wind sweeping away dust and any other fragile item in the hallway, making the area look much cleaner.

"Wow, if only he did that when we clean." Tom commented, yelling when Edd twisted his arm.

Tord backed away slightly, watching Matt's eyes switch hues, from red, to orange, to blue, and back to their original state. 

Matt shook his head, tears falling as he turned and walked towards the elevator, Edd and Tom close behind, comforting him as they went down.

Tord frowned, then scowled, climbing out of the window and scaling his way down the side of the building, meeting Edd, Matt, and Tom at the bottom. "Little Soldier, my Brave... Brave Little Soldier! Please! Just let me-" 

"Shut up! I'm not one of your stupid lackeys! I never will be! So keep your pet name and get the hell away from me!" Matt panted as he began walking away, Tom and Edd waiting in front of them. However, Tord grabbed his arm before he could leave.

"What do you want from me?!" Matt screamed, tears rushing from his eyes.

"I want you to love me like I love you! Please! I meant what I said...! You truly are, my Bravest... Little Soldier..." Tord panted. Matt grunted, tearing his arm away and going to his friends. "Matt! Please! Don't leave! I can change! I swear I WILL!" Tord pleaded. "Sound familiar to you?" Matt asked. "W-what?" Tord replied. "That's exactly how I felt when you left us the first time! You never even tried to call, or send letters, or postcards, or ANYTHING! Sure, you may have had some kind of intention besides betraying us and taking away everything we love-" 

"Well, anything sounds bad when you put it like tha-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Okay."

"You destroyed our family... you hurt so many people... YOU PUNCHED ME IN THE FACE!!!!" Matt screamed. Tord growled, rushing up to Matt and throwing himself onto the taller, Edd and Tom thinking he was moving to punch him.

When they saw what had happened, however, they were shocked. Tord had pull Matt into a hug, and Matt was returning it. "I'm so sorry... I truly am..." Tord whimpered, tears falling onto Matt's hoodie.

Matt said nothing, hugging Tord closer. "I don't think I could ever love you like you love me... but I can try. You've lost my trust, but I don't want you to lose my heart." Matt whispered. Tord sobbed louder, hoping that he would, someday be forgiven. "I love you, Matthew..."

"...I know you do, Tord... I know you do..."


End file.
